


' Let me Sing you a Lullaby ' ( Star-Lord X Reader )

by GoldenHonor



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 80s Music, 80s references, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Music, Reader is a Siren because why not, Siren!Reader - Freeform, Smut, Star-Lord is an badass dancer, mixtapes, talented
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHonor/pseuds/GoldenHonor
Summary: Contraxia, the planet of sin, bars, mistakes and the worst planet to take vacations. Why were you living on the most awful planet of the Galaxy ? Because you could live your dream by living thanks to your music. That was until you met a certain man thanks to your taste of music and your luck.





	' Let me Sing you a Lullaby ' ( Star-Lord X Reader )

**Author's Note:**

> [[ I'm French and it's my first English story. Please, don't be too rough on the English mistakes ! :c ]]

 

Contraxia, may not be the best planet in the Galaxy to work on, but at least you had a job as a person on a planet. Although this planet was awful, it was perfect for you to sing, and not get kidnapped or rapped right after your work. Plus you had all the day to do the stuff you wanted as long as you'd be back at the bar you worked in for the night. Every persons that came in were pleased when the show was over, always cheering and screaming for another song, many people called you a Siren. Sometimes you thought you were, because of how melodic and sweet your voice was, hypnotizing the people you were singing to if you had some intentions in your mind, after all you never really knew both of your parents so, who knows what your origins were. But the thing that was sure, was that you looked all human.

 

Most of the time, when you show was over, you ended up going at the bar, drinking some random alchohols that you had never tried before, sometimes you were sick because of it, sometimes you weren't. Some of them were inspired and coming from different planets, some were just from Contraxia. And yet your favorite cocktail was the PinaColada. You knew there was a song about that cocktail, something called Escape by Rupert Holmes ? Something for sure was it was a song from Earth, you heard it out of a radio in your room.. You learned how to play it on guitar and you decided to sing it for the show of tonight. It wasn't perfect but people wouldn't mind, your voice would take over and they would not even notice you are playing guitar.

 

* * *

 

It was time for your show to start, you were ready. A silk midnight blue dress following your curve before being cut on both sides of your legs that seemed endless especially when you were wearing your black high hills. You looked divine, like an angel, your hair curled and all pushed on one side, your make up pushing out the color of your eyes, making them glow just like your lips.

 

As you walked towars the scene, your boss stopped you, thinking it was for the usual " Good luck and rock the scene babe ! " but it was not. He grabbed your wrist so suddendly that you gasped, turning around to look at him.

 

" We have important guest. The Guardians of the Galaxy. Be better than the usual. Please. " his voice seemed so worried, last time they came on Contraxia it was for a break and some random assassin tried to kill them..

 

Why would they come here anyway ? This planet was a shit-hole and had nothing attracting, it was the planet of sins and drunk people at each corner. But it looked important for your boss to make a good impression of the bar through your music. Yeah. No stress at all, it was not stressful to have the impression of your job place on your shoulder. Yeah.

 

You finally took place on the chair in the middle of the scene, sitting down, crossing your legs gracefully before placing your guitar on your knees. You examinated the room, trying to look for the Guardians, but you didn't make it. Clock was ticking so you started to play the guitar, humming the intro along as the notes hit correctly. Now the spotlight was on you, and you couldn't see a single thing in the room, wich was clearly uncessary since you could hear people whispers, talks or even clapping along, as your feet was tapping on the ground. Everything was going perfectly fine, at some point people started to cheer, all the attention was on you and your stress started to dissapear. For the last chorus people sang along with you wich made you smile so widly, and made people cheer even more.

 

When the song was over, the spotlight shut down, allowing you to see your public, and what surprised you the most was that someone was really close to the stage. His red jacket looked really cool and his face was really handsome, but the sparkles in his eyes had nothing to do with your ' powers ' if you could say. You gave him a wink and waved to the room before leaving for the backstage. It was time for you to change yourself and get into more comfy clothing before leaving. Although you would go to the bar and drink before heading home.

 

So you took on your black jean ripped on your knees, your black leather boots and jacket that hid your destroyed white tank top beneath it, the reason why ou kept it even inside building ? Anyone could see your bra because of the color of that shirt and this amazing jacket was great and looking damn badass on you. You looked at your hair and make up, you straightened your hair by brushing it and tied it up to a pony tail, letting some hairs hidding your ears, kind of looking messy.. You changed your makeup for some dark brown tone. Now you looked like your real self. And it felt damn pleasing.

 

Once you got out of the backstage, you saw your boss that thanked you, it felt wierd to see them so happy about your show, he was usually walking past you just saying " Good job " or even " Could have been better " wich was not even getting on your nerves since you cared only about your public being pleased.

 

* * *

 

You headed back to the counter, taking a seat, ordering the cocktail you were singing about earlier. It often happend that some people came to you, asking for an autograph, or asking you where did you learn how to sing. This time it was just that handsome faced man that came to you like a fanboy trying to act cool. He sat next to you and kept staring at you without saying a word.

 

" Excuse me. What can I do for you ? " you asked softly, trying to sound as nice as you could, looking at him back.

 

" I was wondering, where did you learn that song ? Plus, may I say you sound angelic ? And your guitar play .. " he made a face and a head motion like he was saying " Damn "

 

" I heard it through the radio, someone was playing it out of a mixtape I think.. And I hear that everytime but.. Thank you handsome boy. " you answered softly before winking to him like you did on the stage.

 

" The name's Star-Lord, leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy, it is my pleasure to meet you. "

 

The Guardians of the Galaxy ? So that man that looked like a child amazed at a toy behind a glass when you were on the stage was the leader of those saviors ? There was no way. You couldn't stop the surprise look on your face when you heard him but you brought yourself back to reality.

 

" Oh. So. The glorious man that saved the Galaxy thanks to a Dance-Off thinks I sing well ? I'm flattered. " you smiled softly while playing with your straw " My name's (Y/N) "

**Author's Note:**

> [[ Let me know what you think so I can improve ! Thank you ! :3 ]]


End file.
